Family Game!
by Tie19
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Renji jadi kakak angkatnya Ichigo? RenIchi slight RenRuki dikit . Suck at summary, R


Family Game

A/N: Oke. Sebelum cerita dimulai, ada penjelasannya dulu..

Abarai Renji.

Umur: 21 Tahun.

Seorang mahasiswa di universitas Karakura, bidang Biologi. Awalnya terlihat kejam sama adiknya, tapi sebenarnya dia lebih sayang sama Ichigo daripada sama ayah kandungnya yang nyentrik abis. Makannya dia minggat dari rumah waktu SMP kelas 2 dan ditemukan oleh Almarhum Isshin di jalanan.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Umur: 12 Tahun.

Seorang siswa kelas 1 di SMP Karakura, anak yang kecepetan masuk sekolah. Yah, tapi dia pinter kok, makannya bisa diterima. Awal-awal ketemu Renji, dia takut karena wajah Renji serem, tapi akhirnya malah jadi sayang banget, sebulan sebelum ayahnya meninggal... Jadi yatim piatu pada umur 8 tahun.

Yah gitu dulu penjelasannya. Kalo pada bingung tanya di Review aja! Dan gomen kalo chapter ini pendek coy!

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH BUKAN PUNYAKU! INGAT DENGAN BAIK DAN JELAS! MRUMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! *jotosed*

* * *

Chapter 1

My Lovely Brother

Renji berjalan dengan amat kesal menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, yakni kamar adik angkatnya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! BANGUN! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?" teriak Renji. Ichigo yang kaget terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuh.. Kakak kejem mbanguninnya!" protes Ichigo. Renji tetap tidak peduli.

"Liat jam dulu, baru boleh protes," kata Renji lalu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Ichigo lalu melirik jamnya. Jam 6.30.

"AKU TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" teriak Ichigo, lalu lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Ichigo mandi, ganti baju, sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Renji geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya, sekaligus keluarganya yang tersisa satu-satunya. Ya, Renji sangat menyayangi Ichigo.

Ichigo melesat cepat menuju sekolahnya. Beruntung dia sampai tepat waktu.

"Hei Ichigo, kau ini selalu bangun terlambat, ya?" tanya Ishida yang duduk di belakang Ichigo.

"Yah, habisnya kakakku paling malas kalau harus membangunkanku pagi-pagi... Aku harus mengatur waktu, nih..," kata Ichigo sambil duduk di kursinya. Ulquiorra yang duduk di samping Ichigo menatapnya. Ah, tatapan yang menusuk mata. Jangan menatapnya, deh. Bisa sakit mata nanti.

"Ke.. Kenapa..?" tanya Ichigo grogi. Wajah Ulquiorra jadi aneh kalau memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan yang menyilaukan dan menusuk itu (??).

"Nggak apa-apa. Tapi kau jangan lupa kalau pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran pak Aizen," kata Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Ah, pelajaran Pak Aizen? Jangan harap kalau itu menyenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Aizen memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran "laknat"-nya, pelajaran bahasa jepang.

"Pagi anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran ini segera. Ketua kelas!" ucap Aizen. Ishida yang berlaku sebagai ketua kelas langsung memimpin doa pagi bersama di dalam kelas sebelum memulai pelajaran "laknat" dari Aizen.

Setelah doa bersama berakhir, Aizen mulai menulis catatan dari pelajaran "laknat" nya di papan tulis.

Ichigo memutar pulpennya sebelum menulis. Dia memikirkan keadaan kakaknya, Renji.

* * *

"Renji!" panggil seseorang. Renji menoleh.

"Oh, Rukia! Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama.. Tapi.. Aku lupa bawa kodok (kodok? Pak SarKO.. DOK???) untuk percobaan.. Gimana, nih..?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Renji menatap Rukia lalu tersenyum.

"Bukanya percobaan memakai kodoknya itu minggu depan..?" tanyanya lembut. Rukia menepuk dahinya.

"Oh, iya, ya! Dasar pikun aku ini...," kata Rukia sambil tertawa. Renji terseyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang pikun itu. Renji lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Rukia, sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei dimulai! Ayo cepat!" kata Renji sambil menarik tangan Rukia yang mungil. Rukia nyaris terjatuh karenanya.

"Renji, pelan-pelan, dong! Udah tau badanku kecil juga..," protes Rukia. Renji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, maaf... Ayo masuk!" kata Renji sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kemudian, pelajaran biologi dimulai.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya. Matanya menatap langit. Tiap menatap langit seperti ini, Ichigo jadi sedih. Di teringat kepada Ibunya yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh pencuri di depan matanya, dan juga Ayahnya yang meninggal karena tertabrak bis dengan tragis.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Kenapa aku mengingatnya... Ayah.. Ibu..._ batin Ichigo sedih.

Ichigo terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

"Ichigo! Udah bangunnya telat, pulangnya juga telat!" bentak Renji sambil mencubit pipi Ichigo.

"Aduh- AW! ADUDUDUH! Maaf, kak! Maaf! Sakit! Awww~!!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Renji yang mencubitnya. Renji lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit pipi Ichigo.

"Iya.. Iya.. Tapi, kenapa sampe telat, hah? Kamu bengong terus kesasar lagi?" tanya Renji. Ichigo meringis. "Hehehe...,"

"Apa? Jadi kamu nyasar lagi, ya? Aduh.. Dasar deh kamu itu, HUH!" kata Renji sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ichigo dengan gemas.

"UWAAAAAA!! AW! KAKAK! UWADAW! SAKIT!!" rintih Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. Dasar bodoh!" tawa Renji sambil melepaskan tangannya. Ichigo memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Ya sudah, kamu ganti baju dulu, habis itu makan siang barengan, oke?" tawar Renji. Ichigo mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Ichigo lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Huah.. Capeknyaaaa...," gumam Ichigo. Dia lalu duduk dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil baju santainya.

Tiba-tiba Renji membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo, ayo ma-" kata-kata Renji terhenti ketika Renji melihat tubuh adiknya yang belum pakai baju (tapi udah pake celana). Wajah Renji memerah begitu melihatnya, karena kulit Ichigo putih sekali...

"Huwaa! Kakak!" teriak Ichigo malu. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dari wajah Renji.

"M.. Maaf! Aku ke ruang makan dulu, ya!" teriak Renji lalu berlari keruang makan. Ichigo langsung memakai bajunya dengan cepat.

Selesai memakai baju, Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana Renji sudah siap dengan menu makanannya yaitu, chicken katsu.

"Uwah! Chicken katsu!" kata Ichigo senang.

"Kesukaanmu, kan? Ayo, dimakan!" kata Renji ramah. Ichigo mengangguk dan memakannya pelan-pelan. Dia lalu melihat Renji yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Kakak nggak makan?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil tetap mengunyah katsunya.

"Ah, nggak.. Tadi kakak udah makan sama Kak Rukia..," jawab Renji sambil tersenyum. Ichigo tetap menggeluti katsunya.

"Kak Rukia ya..," gumam Ichigo pelan supaya tidak didengar Renji. Oh, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa agak sedih mendengarnya. Apa dia cinta pada Rukia? Atau, cemburu karena Rukia merebut cinta kakaknya?

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo berhenti memakan katsunya. Hal itu membuat Renji jadi sangat heran. Biasanya, kalau Ichigo melihat katsu, langsung disikat tanpa ampun.

"Ichigo? Kenapa nggak dihabisin? Entar dingin, lho, katsunya...," kata Renji. Ichigo terkejut.

"Eh, ah, oh.. Ma. Maaf.. Maaf...," kata Ichigo malu. Dia lalu memakan katsunya lagi.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Apa ada yang mengganjal perasaanmu?" tanya Renji sambil menatap Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng.

Renji terus menatap kegiatan adiknya itu. Dia sekarang menyantap katsunya tanpa ampun seperti biasanya. Tetapi, Renji tetap merasa ada yang aneh. Dia merasa... Adiknya itu sedih. Memang sudah lama Renji tidak makan dengan Ichigo. bahkan, beberapa hari terakhir, Ichigo terpaksa memasak sendiri karena Renji diajak makan barengan sama Rukia.

"Ichigo..," panggil Renji pelan. Ichigo menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Kamu sedih, ya, gara-gara kakak jarang makan sama kamu?" tanya Renji. Ichigo berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf, ya! Kakak memang nggak berperasaan..," kata Renji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, nggak, kok! Kakak baik, aku sayang sama kakak..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Renji memerah begitu melihatnya.

_Aah, Ichigo benar-benar manis kalau sedang tersenyum!! _pikir Renji. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo menghabiskan katsunya.

"Ya udah, kakak mau bikin PR dulu. Kamu juga ada PR kan?" tanya Renji. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya udah, cepat kerjain sana!" kata Renji sambil mendorong punggung Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR-nya.

* * *

"Aah, sudah kuduga PR dari Kurotsuchi-sensei memang susah..,"

Renji menatap ke arah lembaran folio di depannya. Dia bingung sekali, karena Kurotsuchi-sensei selalu memberikan PR tanpa dijelaskan terlebih dahulu. Jadi, banyak sekali murid-muridnya yang nilainya jeblok pada waktu ujian.

"Huuh.. Kalau gurunya Kurotsuchi-sensei memang susah... Harus baca-baca dulu.. Aah, malas nih..," gumam Renji sambil memainkan bolpoinnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

Renji memutar duduknya, menatap ke arah pintu. "Masuklah!"  
tak lama kemudian, Ichigo muncul dari pintu kamarnya.

"Kakak udah selesai bikin PR?" tanya Ichigo. Renji menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu.

"Boleh aku bantu?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. Renji terkejut.

"Kamu bisa, dik?" tanya Renji sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mungkin saja bisa...," jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Renji. Dia lalu melihat ke arah soal-soal yang diberikan Kurotsuchi-sensei untuk Renji, dan entah kenapa dia bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar.

"Eh? Lho? Lho?????" gumam Renji heran sambil menatap ke arah lembaran folio yang kini sudah terjawab, lalu menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kamu beneran bisa??" tanya Renji. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku pernah baca yang bagian itu..," kata Ichigo polos. Renji melongo.

_Kecil-kecil gini pernah baca bagian ini?_ batin Renji sambil menatap folio itu dan wajah Ichigo bergantian dengan tampang yang menjijikkan. Ichigo jijik melihatnya.

"Kak, kamu kerasukan apaan??" tanya Ichigo. Renji langsung tersadar dari kegiatan tak jelasnya itu.

"Ah.. Ya, nggak apa-apa kok..," kata Renji sambil tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang mejeng (?) di kamarnya.

"Lho? Sudah malam?" gumam Renji. Dia terkejut ketika mendadak ada beban yang lumayan berat di tangan kanannya. Rupanya Ichigo tertidur dengan gaya memeluk tangan kanan Renji. Renji tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Renji lalu menggendong Ichigo dan berjalan ke kamar Ichigo. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil Ichigo ke kasur, memakaikannya selimut, lalu Renji berjalan keluar sambil mematikan lampu kamar Ichigo.

"Selamat malam, adikku yang manis.. Semoga mimpi indah..,"

_

* * *

  
_

~To Be Continued~

Di-chan: *cengo*

Tie: *natap Di-chan dengan pandangan jijik* "Di, Di, elo kerasukan apa??"

Di-chan: "Kerasukan Ina..,"

Ina: "HEH! SEENAKNYA AJA ELO NGECE GW!"

Tie: "So what?"

Ina: *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Whatever," *liat kalender* "Eh, hari ini tanggal 19 September, ya?"

Tie: *grin* "Iyaa..,"

Di-chan: *nyalamin Tie* "Happy birthday yang ke-12 ya! Semoga puanjang umurrrrr~!!"

Tie: *mata berkaca-kaca* "Makasih.. Hiks...,"

Ina: *nginget sesuatu* *kesamber gledek* "OH IYA! HARI INI TIE ULANG TAUN!!!" *ngacir keluar*

Tie: "Ngapa tuh anak?"

Di-chan: *angkat bahu* "Tauk!"

Ina: "I'M BACK!" *mbawa 1 hadiah "misterius"*

Tie: *ngeliat ke arah sesuatu yang dibawa Ina* "Kok perasaan gue nggak enak, ya, Di?"

Di-chan: "Tauk!"

Tie: *ngeliat ke arah Di-chan* "Nggak ada kata-kata lain, apa?"

Di-chan: "Tauk?!"

Tie: *sigh* "Whatever.. Lo emang aneh,"

Di-chan: "TAUK??!?!??!?!!??"

Tie: "DI-CHAN! LO KESAMBET SETAN "Tauk!" YA???!!!"

Di-chan: "Tauk!"

Ina: "Udahlah, orang gila nggak usah diurusi, cepet buka ni kado dari gw!"

Tie: *natap kadonya Ina* "Ngg.. Perasaan gue nggak enak banget..," *mbuka bungkus kado*

Ina: *evil smile* "Khukhukhu..,"

Tie: *melotot* "HEH! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGADO GUE DUREN! UDAH TAU GUE ENEG SAMA YANG NAMANYA BUAH DUREN!"

Ina: "Itu 'kan buah yang ada di rumahku.. Gw colong aja dah...,"

Tie: *mulai pusing nyium bau Duren* "Buang dah.. Apa nggak kasih ke siapa kek.. Ubh..," *mual*

Ina: "Lo..,"

Tie: "Whatever, taklshow macam ini nggak usah dimasukin ati, yang penting..,"

Ina: "REVIEW!"

Di-chan: *bawa pentungan* "REVIEW!!!!!" *mentungi kepala Tie sampe benjol*


End file.
